STAR TREK - PAMIR
Autor dieser FanFiction-Serie ist TrekMan. Es sich hierbei um eine SF-Abenteuer Serie, die beginnend im März des Jahres 2374, sich größten Teils mit den Auswirkungen des Dominionkrieges auf die politischen und sozialen Systeme der Föderation auseinander setzt. Geschichte Datei:Kv_10971.jpg Die Entwicklung der „Pamir“ begann bereits 1983. Inspiriert vom Schiffsdesign der MIRANDA-KLASSE konzipierte ich schließlich eine Crew und ein Schiff, das ich selbst zu neuen Abenteuern senden wollte. Eines war mir schon bei der Konzeption klar, es sollte kein amerikanisches Schiff sein und die Themen sollten aus dem Herzen Europas kommen. Die Achtziger waren gerade zu prädestiniert für diese Dinge. Es sollte auch kein reines Forschungsschiff werden, sondern eine Crew besitzen, die sich mit wichtigen politischen und kulturellen Fragen in der Föderation auseinandersetzen sollte. Das Schiff bekam den Namen Pamir mit der Registriernummer NCC-1957. Es sollte den Namen in respektvoller Erinnerung an das gleichnamige deutsche Segelschiff tragen, das 1957 im Atlantik sank. 80 der 86 Besatzungsmitglieder, darunter viele jugendliche Kadetten, nahm das Schiff mit in das nasse Grab. Ich schuf die Idee einer Einheit, die sich auf die Bekämpfung innerer und äußerer Bedrohungen beschäftigte, ohne dabei das Gedankengut, das Star Trek so eigen ist, zu verletzen. Mitte der Achtziger traten leider einige für mich schwere persönliche Schicksalsschläge ein, die das Projekt für lange Zeit in den Hintergrund treten ließen. Die Jahre vergingen und mit wachsender Begeisterung verfolgte ich die neuen Abenteuer einer neuen Star Trek Crew, dieses Mal im 24. Jahrhundert. Immer wieder dachte ich vor allem während meiner Studienzeit, anfang der Neuziger darüber nach, wie ich mein ruhendes Projekt wieder aufleben lassen könne. Das Star Trek Universum hatte zwar meine Ideen überholt, aber es gibt immer Möglichkeiten. Bei TNG hatte sich die Föderation verändert. Während man zu Kirks Zeiten seine Meinung manchmal noch mit den Fäusten durchsetzte, war die heile Welt von Captain Picard eine Umgebung, in der ich meine Ideen nicht leicht realisieren konnte. Auch wenn sie für meinen Geschmack, etwas zu Ideal gezeigt wurde, war einfach Canon und ich wollte nicht zu sehr vom Canon abweichen. Aber mit dem Beginn von DEEP SPACE NINE trat ein wieder Wandel ein zu einer etwas kontroverseren Föderation, was meinen Grundkonzepten entgegen kam. Ausgehend von der dunklen Ära des Dominionkrieges sollten nun Geschichten von Personen erzählt, deren Welt aus den Fugen gerät. Sie durchleben Leid und Freude und müssen sich in einer Welt, die von Chaos beherrscht wird neu zurecht finden. Allerdings sollte es nicht der übliche Raumschiffrahmen kern der Handlung sein. Die Pamir ist zwar ein Schiff und einige der Geschichte hängen damit zusammen aber soll ein Symbol dafür sein, dass sich lohnt für die Freiheit zu kämpfen, aber das der Zweck die Mittel nicht immer heiligt. Um diesen Aspekt deutlicher hervortreten zulassen habe ich beschlossen die Serie durch einen Off-Spin zu erweitern: STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL. Dieser Spin-Off spielt einige Jahre nach dem Dominionkrieg und beschäftigt sich u.a. mit dessen politischen und sozialen Nachwirkungen. Freiheit muss erkämpft werden! Charaktere Auch, wenn der Titel der Serie suggeriert, dass es sich um eine der üblichen STAR TREK Sagas handelt, ist es doch so, dass das Raumschiff Pamir weniger das Zentrum der Storys bildet. Sie bildet eine Klammer, ein Heim der Protagonisten, wenn man so will, das dann und wann auch einmal in den Vordergrund tritt. Wie in allen STAR TREK Ablegern dreht es sich hier um die Personen, die sich in dieser Reihe mit den Auswirkungen des Krieges, auch sich und ihre Umwelt auseinandersetzen müssen.. Protagonisten George Peter Stewart, Prof. Dr. rer. nat. Der zentrale Protagonist dieser FF-Romanreihe ist Professor Doktor George Peter Stewart, ein Wissenschaftler, dessen fachliches Interesse mehr der Astrophysik und der Subraummechanik gilt. Stewart arbeitet seit seinem Ausscheiden aus der Sternenflotte im Jahr 2365 für den Wissenschaftsrat von Alpha Centauri. Diese unabhängige Organisation hat seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert nicht nur einen wissenschaftlichen Auftrag. Viel mehr unterstützt sie die planetare Regierung in Fragen globaler und interstellarer Ausmaßen. Die Wissenschaftler beraten und unterstützen die regierungsnahen Organisationen in Fragen der Ökologie, Ökonomie oder auch Soziologie. Agenten des Rates unterstützen beratend oder aktiv bei der Abwehr innerer und äußerer Gefahren, ob nun bei der Katastrophenhilfe, der interplanetaren Forschung oder der profanen Jagd nach nausikaanischen Piraten, die hin und wieder die Transportrouten im Einzugsbereich des Centauri-Systems bedrohen (s. auch Wissenschaftsrat der Föderation). Durch seine Tätigkeit beim Rat und am Lehrstuhl an der Universität von Delthara (Hauptstadt des Planeten Alpha Centauri VII oder auch Al Rijil) hat er recht wenig Zeit dem eigenen Forscherdrang nachzugehen. Ihn zieht es immer wieder in die soziologischen Abgründe der interplanetaren Politik, wo sein Gegner manchmal kein Geringerer als Sektion 31 ist. Schon als Sternenflottenoffizier kannte er die Gerüchte, um diese inoffizielle, nicht existente Organisation, deren Ursprung in der ursprünglichen Sternenflottencharta zu suchen sind. Einige Male stand er schon davor, Machenschaften der Sektion aufzudecken, die mit Gründung der Föderation ihr Netzwerk auf alle Planeten des Völkerbundes ausbaute. Allerdings waren die Agenten der Sektion immer etwas schneller oder brachten ihn in eine Lage, wo er gezwungen war seine Erkenntnisse, im Sinne einer größeren Sache, geheim zu halten. Ihm zur Seite stehen Menschen und außerirdische Personen, denen er in der Vergangenheit vertraute, oder zu denen er im Laufe der Geschichten Vertrauen fasst. Dr. Jeffey Stone Sein alter Freund, Partner und Mentor aus dem Wissenschaftsrat Jeffrey Stone wird ihm vom Rat zur Seite gestellt. Stone auch ein ehemaliger Sternenflottenoffizier, ist seine Rechte Hand in allen Belangen des Rates. Andrew Quincannon, Sergeant Major of Starfleet Quincannon ist ein alters Rauhbein, der unter Stewart auf Cestus III diente. Stewart leitete dort ein Wissenschaftslabor, an dem der damalige Master Chief Sergeant als Werksmeister arbeitete. Betty Carter, Lt. Cmdr Sie ist eine Ex-Freundin, die er fast geheiratet hätte. Aufgrund ihrer Zuverlässigkeit macht er sie zu seinem Chefingenieur und zu einer Vertrauten. Nirith, Commander Ein Horta von Janus VI, den Stewart bei seiner ersten Außenmission aus den Händen der Jem'Hadar befreien konnte. Der Commander gehörte zu einem Geologenteam, das in Gefangenschaft geriet. Philippa Sanders, Lt. Philippa ist die Leiterin eines Analyseteams, das im Hintergrund die Ergebnisse mehrerer Agenten des Rates aufnimmt, sie mit dem Ratszentrum abgleicht und sie aufbereitet. Sie ist die gute Seele des Teams. Valentina Romanova, Commander Sie ist die administrative Leiterin des Ratshauptquartiers im Sherman Sektor und der Verbindungsoffizier zum JAG Korps. Helena Karkova, Commander Commander Karkova ist der Erste Offizier der U.S.S. Pamir. Als Stewarts XO ist sie seine militärische Rechte Hand. Ihre erste Begegnung kurz vor Beginn des Krieges endete damit, dass sie ihn fast wegen Untergrabung ihrer Autorität unter Arrest hatte sperren lassen. Trotzdem ernannt sie Stewart zum seinem Ersten Offizier. Er schätzt ihre offene natürliche Art. TePuea Herangie, Lt. Sie arbeitete zu Beginn des Krieges für den Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte auf Sternenbasis 11 in der dortigen Operationsleitung. Stewart rekrutierte Sie, um mit ihr einen Verbindungsoffizier zum Geheimdienst zu haben. Antagonisten Protagonisten sind nur so gut, wie ihre Antagonisten. Leider ist es die Regel das die Antagonisten selten soviel Platz geboten bekommen, wie ihre Gegenspieler. Tacticus Theodorus Demos, ardanischer Terrorist Demos gehört zu der Sorte "Verblendeter Aktivist". Sein Urgroßvater Tacticus gründete bereits von hundert Jahren die Untergrundzelle "UniFree" auf Ardana. Sie kämpfte zu Beginn mit friedlichen Mitteln für die Freiheit der Troglyten und die Zusammenführung der ardanischen Gesellschaft. Als Tacticus älteste Tochter bei einem Übergriff der ardanischen Sicherheitskräfte in der Wolkenstadt Stratos getötet wurde, änderte sich alles. UniFree wurde zum Sinnbild eines mörderischen sozialen Kampfes innerhalb der ardanischen Gesellschaft. Der Urgroßvater gab seinen Zorn auf die Obrigkeit wie ein mentales Gift an seine Nachkommen weiter, bis er gefasst und hingerichtet wurde. Seine Nachkommen, führten "UniFree" im Geheimen weiter. Weniger brutal und öffentlich, aber genauso zielstrebig kämpften sie mit ihren Mitteln für die Unabhängigkeit Ardanas von der Föderation der Vereinten Planeten. In ihren Augen war und ist der Völkerbund der Ursprung aller negativen Einflüsse. Zu Beginn des Dominionkrieges ist die Zelle "UniFree" auf einen Kern zusammengeschrumpft. Tacticus Theodorus Demos sieht das Erbe seines Urgroßvaters in Gefahr und ist bestrebt sich von der lähmenden Umklammerung seiner Gesinnungsgenossen zu lösen. Um die ardanische Gesellschaft zu verändern, ist er sogar bereit einen Pakt mit dem Teufel einzugehen. Kala, Gul Leiter des cardassinaischen Militärs für den Sherman Sektor. Er untersteht einem Vorta Namens Leson. Die beiden können sich nicht leiden, müssen allerdings im Sinne des gemeinsamen Erfolgs an einem Strang ziehen. Im Laufe der Zeit beginnt Kala darüber nachzudenken, was dieser Krieg für sein Volk bedeutet. Als Patriot ist er mit der Zeit bereit bereit für des Sieg der Cardassianischen Union bedingungslos zu Kämpfen. Ihm werden dabei die alten Tugenden von Vertrauen und Ehre zur Last. Leson Der Vorta Leson ist ein verabscheuungswürdiger Charakter, dessen einzigen Ziel es ist, den Gründern zu gefallen. Dabei ist er bereit auch über die Leichen seiner eigenen Partner und Untergebenen zu gehen. Das Wort Menschlichkeit gehört nicht zu seinem Repertoire, besonders nicht wenn es ihn daran hindert den Gründern zu Diensten zu sein. Doktor Mephisto Gekas, Lt. Cmdr Der Sternenflottenoffizier Dr. med. dent. Mephisto Gekas ist allen Crew Mitgliedern als Zahnarzt der U.S.S. Pamir bekannt. Er ist ein fröhlicher und geselliger Typ, wird von allen an Bord geschätzt und bekannt dafür, dass er ein begnadeter Stand-up Comedian ist. Was alle nicht ahnen, ist das hinter der harmlosen Fassade eine Dentalmediziners sich ein Agent der gefährlichsten Organisationen der Menschheitsgeschichte verbirgt. Mephisto Gekas ist ein führender Mitarbeiter von Sektion 31 und steht in gleicher hierarchischer Ebene, wie Direktor Sloan, der DS9 unsicher machte und hat den Auftrag die Aktivitäten des Rats und vor Allem von George Peter Stewart zu überwachen. Der Sektion gelingt es den Arzt im Stab von Doktor Li Yu Wang, dem leitenden medizinischem Offizier der U.S.S. Pamir unter zu bringen (Awakenings), nachdem auf Benecia dessen Vorgänger Dr. T'Kell bei der Zerstörung eines geheimen Außenpostens getötet wurde (The Apokalypse Begins). Rahmenhandlung Der Beginn der Geschichten findet sich am Anfang des Dominionkrieges. Die schnellen Erfolge des Dominion bleiben nicht ohne Wirkung. In allen Gesellschaftsschichten der Föderation beginnen Diskussionen, um die Wirksamkeit der Verteidigung, der Effizienz der Sternenflotte und auch um den Zusammenhalt des Völkerbundes. Die Verantwortlichen in der Sternenflotte, sichtlich bemüht ihre Leistungsfähigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen müssen sich eingestehen, dass es dem Dominion sehr wohl gelungen sein kann, die Strukturen zu unterwandern. Unter dem Druck des Föderationssenats und um einer Hexenjagd vorzubeugen, stimmen sie einer internen Untersuchung zu. Diese Untersuchung, durch den Senat autorisiert, soll durch eine zivile Organisation erfolgen. Die Wahl des Senats fällt auf den Wissenschaftsrat. George Stewart, der seit Jahren endlich die Gelegenheit findet, endlich an einer größeren Forschungsreise teilzunehmen, muss sich mit Ausbruch des Krieges damit abfinden, dass er eingezogen wurde. Eigentlich ist die Tatsache seiner Rekrutierung eine Farce, denn er wurde vom Wissenschaftsrat als Projektleiter ausgewählt. Als Kompromiss bekommt Stewart den Rang eines Commodore, was ihm ermöglich, sich zumindest frei zu bewegen und den militärischen Auftrag als Leiter einer Kampfgruppe den Schutz des Sherman-Sektors zu übernehmen, einer Grenzregion welche die Strategen der Sternenflotte als nächstes Ziel des Dominion ausgemacht haben wollen und in dem wichtige Stützpunkte und Welten des klingonischen Reiches und der Föderation sich befinden. Einer davon ist der Planet Ardana, einer sehr einflussreichen Mitgliedswelt der Föderation. Stewarts Kampfgruppe ist Teil eines größeren, kombinierten Flottenverbandes, der 13. Flotte, die sich aus Reserveeinheiten der klingonischen Verteidigungsarmee und der Sternenflotte zusammensetzt. Offiziell ist die Rede von einer Aufgabenfusion, denn im Sherman Sektor soll auch das erste Analysezentrum des Rates entstehen. Stewart ahnt aber schnell, dass hier noch mehr Interessen eine Rolle spielen. Romane *The Apocalyse Begins (Pilot) *Awakenings / Überarbeitung Kurzgeschichten * Colateral Damage * 36 Hours for the FOX - Teil 1 * 36 Hours for the FOX - Teil 2 (Beta-Phase) Spin-Offs * STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT * STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:STAR TREK - PAMIR Kategorie:STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT Kategorie:STAR TREK - SCIENCE COUNCIL